


the mark's got a hold on you

by merbearthewholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara is mentioned, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Mark of Cain Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/pseuds/merbearthewholockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 11 AU where Chuck is successful in trapping Amara and Sam has the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mark's got a hold on you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Supernatural

“I’m sorry, Amara,” Chuck said with tears in his eyes, “but you’ve left me no choice.”

Sam watched as the Mark on Amara’s shoulder began to shine with a warm light. At the same moment, his arm began to glow with the same light.

The pain was more intense than anything than he had ever experienced-more than Hell, more than Lucifer. He grabbed his arm and watched as the same Mark that had corrupted God’s most favorite angel and his own brother slowly revealed itself.

Sam screamed in agony, and his brother rushed to his side, ready to step in at any moment. Sam's aware that Dean’s had the Mark before, that he knows what it felt like to be controlled by it. The urge to kill, the bloodlust pumping through his veins, the need to hunt-all of those feelings would rush to the surface when the Mark had completely taken over him. Sam didn’t want his brother to relive all those memories while he was watching Sam suffer, so he tried to keep a brave face on. If he could overcome the devil and stop the apocalypse, then he could withstand the influence of the Mark.

All of a sudden, Sam fell to the floor thrashing in pain. Amara’s essence began to fill Sam and pull at the darkness within him. Everything he’s tried to keep locked away has come flooding back with a vengeance. The anger, the hate, the frustration. All of it pulled into Sam’s mind. The darkness began to infiltrate his thoughts, whispering to him all the lies and tricks that got him to this point in his life. Memories long hidden began to flash through his mind.

_Being infected with demon blood. Ruby tricking him into drinking her blood. Trying to fight against his destiny as an archangel vessel. Not looking for Dean in Purgatory. The drastic measures he took to find Dean after he found out what the Mark did to him._

He’s made so many mistakes in his life, but he’s tried to make up for them by doing what he thought was right. But those mistakes have destroyed his friends’ lives and his brother’s faith in him. Sam’s starting to think that maybe he can’t fight fate, and that he should just give in to his destiny. So he allowed the tendrils of the darkness to fill his mind, corrupting any morals he had left. They wove their way through Sam’s core, leaving an empty void in their wake.

It felt like an eternity before Sam stopped shaking and could open his eyes. He stood up and looked around to see Chuck lying on the ground, surrounded by Dean, the two kings of Hell, and a witch. Locking Amara away by himself must have weakened him.

Dean looked at him, realized the power his little brother has now, and shakily said, “Sammy?”

“The Sammy you knew is long gone,” Sam replied coolly, “but the new one is so much better. You didn’t tell me this is what it felt like, Dean.”

He raised his hand, and Dean went flying across the room. “I should thank you Dean. If you hadn’t taken the Mark in the first place, I would have never realized my full potential.”

A hand landed on Sam’s shoulder, and Sam didn't have to turn around to know that the devil has moved behind him. “I think you’re ready to take your place, boy king.”

Sam turned around, faces the devil riding in his fallen angel friend, and flashed his newly acquired yellow eyes. “Let’s raise a little hell, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to see what Sam would have been like with the MoC, so I wrote this. My headcanon is that Sam still has demon blood, and the Mark would have reacted with the demon blood, therefore corrupting Sam. 
> 
> I might do another one like this where MoC!Sam gets revenge on Lucifer and Crowley and takes control of Hell.


End file.
